LoVe And mAgIc
by Miamigi
Summary: Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermion. Who's for whom? I love you?
1. Invitation Causes Trouble

* ~ .: OxO:. ~ LoVe AnD mAgIc ~ .: OxO:. ~ *

DISCLAIMER: * sigh * Unfortunately, I don¡¦t own Harry Potter, he belongs to our dear J.K. Rowling =D. 

This is a huge twist between Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. How can someone¡¦s life get changed simply over a summer? Oh, ya better trust it can! * lol *

* ~ .:OxO:. ~ LoVe AnD mAgIc ~ .:OxO:. ~*

CHAPTER ONE ¡V Invitation Causes Trouble

Loads of textbooks laid comfortably, yet messily on the small bed located by a plain white wall. Half of them were opened, as if someone had just read through them, and was too lazy to simply flip the cover up. The warm breeze made its way through a small window, landed gently on a lock of jet-black hair. Harry Potter eventually woke up from his sweet dreams by the tiny vibration caused on his forehead hair.

¡§ Ah¡Kjust good, a wind woke me up from dreaming Dad and Mom,¡¨ he snarled, while brushing his hair with the long fingers. Knowing the action was useless, Harry gave in and decided to focus on his homework instead of the untidy hair. Eventually his gaze reached the left side of his bed, where he hadn¡¦t slept in during the afternoon. Nonchalantly, he grabbed a book and started to search for information that might help for Snape¡¦s project --- ¡§Seventy Complex Portions Invented in the Last Century¡¨.

¡§ Ok, now this is weird,¡¨ after a short pause, he began to read from the book, **_Watti Caca¡¦s Home Made Portion Guide_**. 

¡§ To change a certain part of a human body ( only human), you need to mix a dragon eye with Muggles¡¦ cocoa milk. When boiling, stir carefully with a wooden broomstick. After 24 hours of continual stirring, add the body part and let it cool off for 3 hours. The combination could be drunk only by the person whose body part was added to the portion.¡¨

Harry smirked mischievously. Perhapshe could finally have a firm, flat hair, huh? The only problem is where to get the dragon eye. Unexpectedly, as he was idling with the imagination of a set of straight hair settling of his head, Hedwig flew into the room, and dropped a letter on his lap. Harry immediately knew whom it was from, as he saw the infamous Ron Weasley handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ya-hoo! Quidditch Championship is coming!!! _

_My parents say that both you and Hermione can stay over and we would watch it together. Isn¡¦t it great?! You just have to make the Dursleys agree to let you come. Send me a letter if something¡¦s up, otherwise we would be picking you up at Saturday evening._

_ _

_Quidditch all the way!_

_Ron_

_P.S. guess what? Percy is away, meeting Penelope Clearwater. We( you, Hermione, me, Fred, and George) will have a marvelous time!_

_ _

A sudden happiness surged down Harry¡¦s spine when he finished reading the letter. There is no way that he was going to miss such a fun time! He started at the calendar, noticed that the present date was Saturday. Maybe Hedwig was flying a little slow. Now, only if he could think of a way to persuade his aunt and uncle, the most boring Muggles ever lived! 

Getting down on his feet, Harry stepped into the path between the living room and the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was, as usual, slowly reading his newspaper. On the other hand, Aunt Petunia was busily preparing a huge dinner. Even though the Dursleys ate like pigs, the amount of food on the big dining table was still too much for both Vernon and Dudley to consume. Harry then figured that probably some of Uncle Vernon¡¦s clients were coming over. With that thought, a brilliant idea suddenly crossed his mind.

¡§ Oh my Goodness! Tonight is a full moon night!¡¨ Harry screeched, successfully in getting his relatives¡¦ attention.

¡§ Yeah whatever, now shut up and get to your room! I have very important clients coming over any minutes now, and I don¡¦t want you to scary them away,¡¨ Uncle Vernon¡¦s eyes shone with anger, yet a slight bit of afraid could also be found easily. He folded up the paper and walked over towards Harry.

Harry ignored the remark and continued, ¡§ Tonight would be a perfect night to practice magic for the summer homework for the class ¡¥Defense Against the Dark Art¡¦.¡¨ He stopped for a few seconds, secretly enjoying the nervous and frightened looks on his aunt and uncle¡¦s faces. Not in the world would they know that the teacher for that class changes annually, so no one would be able to give them homework to do during summer.

¡§ Let me see¡K the magic would get the best result by dinner time. Yes, I would do it by then.¡¨

¡§ No you are not!¡¨ Uncle Vernon shouted, cheeks turned fiery red, ¡§ I remember that _minors_can not use magic outside of your so-called school. You are just pulling my leg.¡¨ 

¡§ You better believe I can. As long as it concerns homework, Ministry of Magic is completely ok with it. Want to check out the _Daily Prophet_? The people in the pictures can move¡K¡¨ before he had a chance to finish the sentence, his cousin Dudley suddenly appeared, screaming, ¡§ No Mom! I don¡¦t want him in the house!¡¨ 

Aunt Petunia directly cuddled her son and comforted him.

¡§ Daring, it¡¦s ok, he won¡¦t do anything stupid. Not here at least!¡¨

Seeing the golden opportunity in front of him, Harry quickly declared,

¡§ Don¡¦t worry everyone, if you don¡¦t want me here to scare the rich visitors away, I can go to my friends¡¦ house for the rest of this summer. Of course, you can keep me here as long as you want---I can¡¦t guarantee for my actions though.¡¨ 

Uncle Vernon stammered anxiously. As the words were on the very tip of his tongue, an abrupt doorbell ring shut him off again. What came after was an elated happy boy¡¦s voice, and the noisy sound of an engine.

¡§ Harry, we are here!! Pack up your stuff and we are off!¡¨ 

The young wizard directly turned to his paranoid uncle, seeking for permission. He could see that Uncle Vernon was choosing the alternatives, even as his teeth were scratching against each other madly, and his fist clutched tightly by his fat thighs. Finally, he nodded in reluctance, stating warily.

¡§ Now, don¡¦t _ever_ let me regret for tonight, you hear? Or you are assured to get stuck in the bedroom the whole next summer,¡¨ his eyebrows tangled worriedly together, ¡§ go to get your wicked stuff out of this house now!¡¨

As he finished the lecture, Vernon also noticed that Harry had already vanished into thin air. That made him relieved for a moment. Walking away from his wife and son, he muttered quietly to himself.

¡§ Practice. Hmph. Wizardry. Hmph. All are nonsense!¡¨

*

¡§ Ha ha! Splendid brilliant! It is so obvious that only dumb Muggles like them would actually fall for that! Magic practice? You are super, Harry!¡¨

Once again, the Weasley brothers had drove the Flying Car to welcome Harry¡¦s joyous visit. Harry found a comfortable location in it and settled down with Hedwig in the cage. Thanks to Fred and George¡¦s quick hands, or else God knows how long it would have taken himself to move all the things he needed into the car? It was like a split of thunder the twins taken to complete the job. 

¡¥ I would never forget the look on Uncle Vernon¡¦s face when he finally noticed that I was long gone!¡¦ His mind was yelling excitedly, happiness swung inside his thoughts.

After explaining the entire story of lying about the summer homework practice to Ron, the mischievous twins, who happened to be overhearing, laughed out loud for a couple of good minutes continuously. Harry smiled fakely back, while secretly hoping that they won¡¦t do the same to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Abruptly, he recalled some certain odd thing and broke off without proper thinking.

¡§ Wait-a-minute! How can you guys drive the car again? Your_ mom_ allowed you to?¡¨

A sly smirk passed Ron¡¦s lips as he answered carefreely.

¡§ Well, not literally. But I we couldn¡¦t use magic, and God knows where you would end up to if we use Floo Powder, so¡Khey hey, you know the rest. Dad is working overtime, and Mom is concentrating on her Flavor Changing Maco Cake; didn¡¦t have any idea.¡¨

¡§¡KO-k. What about Hermione? Are we going to her house?¡¨

¡§ Nope nope. Harry boy, she does understand the steps of using Floo Powder. I will meet at my house. Oh, by the way, I think Hedwig wanna fly a bit, why don¡¦t you let her out?¡¨

*

A small, fragile hand sank deeply into the square bowl, which contained a certain amount of unique-looking powders. Then, just as she lift her arm up in order to spread the powder into the fresh air, a sound of anxiety whispered from behind. The brown hair girl smiled sweetly back to her parents, telling them that it was unnecessary to worry. After all, she did get the highest grade in Hogwart for the last three years, right? As the concerned parents smiled lightly, implying that they would be fine, Hermione turned back, facing the reddish fire flame.

¡§ Ron Weasley¡¦s house,¡¨ she pronounced cautiously.

*

¡§ **_Are you sure she knows how to_ use_ Floo Powder_**?!¡¨ Both Ron and Harry screeched simultaneously. It had been half an hour since they safely landed in the Weasley¡¦s yard without getting scold by Mrs. Weasley. Still, there was no any sign of Hermione anywhere --- not even one that indicated she got lost. They had reassured that the invitations notified Saturday, 8:30pm sharp, in the garage. For some one as punctual and as serious as Hermione, it was quite unusually that she would be late for not even one second! Let pass thirty straight minutes.

Fred sat nonchalantly on the muddy ground, legs crossed. He leaned back by the tree and started to hum little songs like nothing was wrong in particular. This obvious had agitated Ron, for that he jumped up nervously and boomed.

¡§ How can you hum when she is missing! I mean, who knows, maybe she ended up at Azkaban instead of here!¡¨

¡§ Hey, thanks _a lot _for cursing me!¡¨

The guys turned around immediately searching for the source of the sweet girlie voice they just heard. What stood there gave each of them a deep relieved sigh, getting the knowledge that Hermione was in sight. She walked over to Harry, and giggled shyly.

¡§ Hey, you looked better in casually, you know¡K¡¨

¡§ Just good. We all waited with all our hearts out, hanging coldly in the atmosphere, all this lil girl cared about is how our dear Harry looks cuter recently!¡¨ teased George sarcastically. Ron frowned a bit, but speedily changed into a soft expression. With the wonder in his head, he questioned.

¡§ Um, how come you kind of late?¡¨

¡§ Kind of? This is¡K¡¨ Fred was going to continue, but when receiving Ron¡¦s warning gaze, his hands ran to cover up his mouth before anything else came out.

¡§ Well, um¡K¡¨ she blushed embarrassingly, ¡§ I didn¡¦t realize that there are more than one Ron Weasley in the Magic World. So when I told Floo Powder your name, it accidentally led me to another Ron Weasley¡¦s house. Thank God that he is a wizard, and after listening heartedly to my explanation, he kindly helped me to find my way here.¡¨

Hearing that, Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter, so did the Weasley twins. Ron glared at them angrily, but no effect came out. Hermione blushed even harder, which did not went unnoticed for Ron. Every action of hers printed deeply and clearly into his heart, and the shy emotion shown on her smooth face caused a stimuli sent down his spine. He didn¡¦t understand why he was acting so weird, but not yet was he going to inform Harry about the situation. He want to wait and see patiently first.

Hermione then crouched down beside Harry. Sweetly, she murmured, while staring at him lovingly.

¡§ You have no idea how glad I am to live in the same house with you over the summer, Harry.¡¨ 

To Be Con¡¦t¡K.**_MAYBE_**. Need over 5 reviews~~

I know, not too much romance for the first chapter¡K but trust me, it will get better soon!

Please review and tell me what you think! Or you can e-mail me at [shissmart@hotmail.com][1] ^_^..  
  


   [1]: mailto:shissmart@hotmail.com?subject=About%20Love%20and%20Magic



	2. Uh-Oh!

DISCLAIMER: announce Our favorite HP belongs to mighty J

DISCLAIMER: **announce** Our favorite HP belongs to mighty J.K. Rowling!  
I am just one out of the immense amount of fans =D!!!

A/N: Some very significant things would occur in this chapter: Ron,   
Ginny, Harry, and Hermione would submerge into a vast **_love  
fight_**! Please R&R to tell me who do you think that Hermione   
should really love! ^_^ Oh, and ppl have mentioned about strange symbols in the story¡KI am sorry, FF.Net is till giving me trouble uploading¡K P.S. can anyone be my HP editor? **blink**

______________________________________

* ~ .: OxO :. LoVe AnD mAgIc .: OxO :. ~ *

______________________________________

CHAPTER TWO ---¡§Uh-Oh¡¨

Two weeks had secretly flown away like light since they first arrived at Ron¡¦s house. Harry and Ron had done their best to prevent Hermione to touch any sort of books in particular, let pass quietly hid her entire set of ¡¥study accessories¡¦ under the root of the willow tree in the backyard when she was still asleep. Also, the boys had eventually found out that Hermione wasn¡¦t bad-looking when she dressed like a Muggle, and completely threw away the vast amount of knowledge in her head temporarily when they played together. Unfortunately, she rarely did that. 

And now, they gathered in a circle by the dining table, which was definitely not well conditioned, enjoying the tasty breakfast. For some reason, Harry thought that it was almost as great as the ones in Hogwarts. Possibly it was because that after being forced to eat Dursleys¡¦ vomiting-like food, any other kind of nourishment would be heavenly.

¡§ You kids, I am going to Aufresh (a market that has the freshest food appears on the tables as soon as they were cut off. Run by sorcerers instead of Muggles).Anyone needs anything?¡¨

Mrs. Weasley shouted aloud from the doorway, with an empty small plastic bag clutched tightly in her hand. The Weasley brothers, Hermione, and Harry shook their heads coincidentally at the exact same time. Noticing that Mrs. Weasley did not brought any basket along with her, Harry suggested politely.

¡§ Um, Mrs. Weasley, I don¡¦t suspect that tiny bag could afford to hold everything you are going to buy--- it is so small that not even my palm can enter--- Perhaps you might need a larger basket.¡¨

The friendly lady smiled surprisingly at Harry at the last remark. Walking over towards the stiff couch the sat on, she handed the plastic bag to him gently. With a motioning gaze from her, the young wizard predicted that she wanted him to look **_really_** carefully at it. Maybe it would somehow magnify into a bigger form. But no matter how hard he stared, it was still a simple plastic bag. Embarrassedly, he turned attention back to Mrs. Weasley.

¡§ To tell the truth, I don¡¦t understand,¡¨ explained Harry, feeling his cheeks were redder than ever, ¡§ what do you want me to do?¡¨

¡§ To put your hand in it, boy. And if you can, stuff your entire body into _that_ thing.¡¨

Harry glared at her as if she had gone lunatic for a couple of moments. Hermione, how was sitting beside him, hurried elbowed him at brought him back to reality. Harry realized how rude he was, and without other consideration, obeyed Mrs. Weasley¡¦s direction. No way was she ever going to lead him into some horrible accident---right?

Cautiously, Harry drew his left hand into the mysterious bag. Somehow, he felt the whole room was watching him, waiting for him to humiliate himself. Then, his arm went in, too. A few seconds later, Hermione¡¦s mouth opened broadly in amazement that Harry had already have his entire body, except the messy ebony hair. Since she was a Muggle-born, never in her life had she seem such a unique bag. Suppose Mrs. Weasley had put spell on it, so it became bottomless? 

As Hermione was concentrating on figuring out the mystery, a loud scream was being heard from the kitchen. She quickly looked back at the bag, and surprisingly found Harry was completely gone. Following Fred and George¡¦s rapid steps, she entered the small kitchen, and noticed that there was a willow basket on the cooking table---with Harry in it!

¡§ I get it now!¡¨ declared Hermione excitedly, ¡§ Mrs. Weasley, it was a magical bag, right? No, shouldn¡¦t be called a **_bag_** --- a**_ path_** that leads to the basket! You simply put stiff in the bag, and it automatically ends up here in the house!¡¨

¡§ Yes dear, I see how you have the potential to came in first in every class you take! Smart girl¡K.¡¨

With that, she grabbed a slight portion of Floo Powder from a box on the table, spilled it into the air, and vocalized.

¡§ Aufresh!¡¨

*

¡§ Ha! Harry is your butt ok? It gotta hurt to be bumping into a basket from the other side of the house!¡¨ Fred laughed hysterically, as Hermione helped Harry to jump off from the table. She shot the twins an evil look, and turned back to Harry.

¡§ Are you ok? The basket kinda got stuck on your hips¡K,¡¨ questioned her with concern.

¡§ I am fine, y¡¦all. I guarantee! God, didn¡¦t know you act like Madam Pomfrey!¡¨

A hurt emotion across Hermione¡¦s face, but it went unnoticed for the guys. All except Ron, that is.

¡§ Come on, Harry, give her a break!¡¨ he said, eyeing the girl, ¡§ say, Hermione, why you make us some, um, what cha ya call it?--- Poppoco!¡¨

¡§ Huh?!¡¨ Both Harry and Hermione started at Ron like he had gone mad.

¡§ It popped out from a thing call corn. Yellow, and I **_think _**you eat it with butter or something¡K,¡¨ Hermione cut him off abruptly.

¡§ Oh! Pop corn~ Ok,¡¨ she paused for a mini second, as if she was deciding on something, ¡§ hey, Harry, why don¡¦t you join me? You know how to make one, right? After all, you did grow up with the Mugglest Muggles your whole life.¡¨

Harry immediately blushed fierily. He ran his fingers through the hair again, then stuttered out nervously.

¡§ Actually, I don¡¦t. It is almost impossible for them to let me even look at a popcorn, let pass making one. I am sure Dudley does, though. Then again, maybe not---the only thing he knows is eating.¡¨

But Hermione pretended that she did not hear the statement, as she enthusiastically held his hand and let themselves into the kitchen again. Harry understood that it would be useless to refuse now, plus the Quidditch game wouldn¡¦t officially began until¡K thirty minutes later. If they do it with full speed, maybe he could still get a short peek at the game, with Felistco¡¦s ( a mirror that works sort of like TV and Floo Powder. It would show the things, places, people, etc. that you call out at it) help, of course.

As he finally woke up from daydreaming, Harry found his female best friend had already started the making. She kept running back and forth in the kitchen, finding suitable ingredients. To tell the truth, though, he had no idea why she was pouring oil in the pan, nor did he comprehend what were the golden little particles by the side of the pan. 

¡¥ Oh well, cooking is just not my thing. Let Hermione take it over, huh?¡¦ he thought to himself, while scratching the scar again. 

*

On the other hand, Fred and George were kneeling in front of the Felisto, trying their best to recall the exact location of the Quidditch Championship. Like Floo Powder, you must pronounce it properly with out any error, or else you might be seeing Los Vegas¡¦ pole dances instead of a Shakespeare opera. Therefore, it wouldn¡¦t be unbelievable that they had saw a man picking his nose, a lady shaving her legs in the bath tub, nor would it be amazing that the Felisto actually showed a whale having birth. Ron¡¦s eyes narrowed and questioned with sarcasm.

¡§ Now, you two, just where **_is_** the Quidditch taken place?!¡¨ 

¡§ Um¡Kum¡KI think¡KAmerica¡Kno¡KSpain! No, that¡¦s not it. Australia! Nope¡K¡¨

¡§ Where is Harry?¡¨ A different voice appeared suddenly. They all turned around, searching for the voice¡¦s source. 

Ginny stood sleepily on the stairs in her pink duck pajamas. She slowly entered the living room with her eyes half opened. She waited impatiently for an answer to her question, as the room fell into harsh silence. Just the, an instant sweet scent broke the ice, while Hermione and Harry carried a huge bowl of popcorns into the room. It was so big that they need four hands to bring it. Ron conspicuously noticed that Harry hadn¡¦t been with him ever since when they left the kitchen. For some unknown reasons, seeing them two together made the pot of his stomach lurch in anger. It was like as if Harry had cheated on him or some sorts. 

¡§ Wow, Harry, you made all that by yourself?¡¨ exclaimed Ginny happily.

¡§ Well, Hermione did most of it, I just,¡¨ he stopped. How could he bear to say that he did not anticipate in any way? Hermione seek through him, for that she directly continued.

¡§ He helped me to add oil into the pan. Yeah.¡¨

She wasn¡¦t sure, but she felt, for a short moment, that Ginny was glaring hatefully at her. Or was it a lost emotion? 

¡§ Oh. Still great anyways,¡¨ the youngest girl murmured.

At that instant, Harry was thankful that Hermione had covered up for him perfectly. Implying a **_thank you_**, he eyed her a joyous and friendly look. The brown haired girl saw it, and smiled back shyly as a response. By then, the Weasley twins were already consuming the golden snack that they had ever eaten in their entire life, and did not pay any special attention to the rest of the group. What they missed what their sister¡¦s suspicious gaze towards Hermione, and Ron¡¦s tightly clutched fists.  


*

Hermione remembered the Quidditch Championship¡¦s exact location, just in time to let them all watch the whole game. It was an England versus America, and they shouted loud out in excitement when England team conspicuously received the golden trophy, with 206 points higher than America. Especially Harry, who was particularly hopping all around the yard, danced with the gnomes.

Around dinnertime, Ron was ordered to catch the gnomes at the backyard. Harry insisted to help, but Mr. Weasley immediately offered him another errand.

¡§ Say, Harry, I need both you and Hermione¡¦s advice, since you two grew up in Muggle families,¡¨ he lowered his voice, so the wife was incapable to overhear, ¡§ I want ten games that Muggle kids like to play. Do you think you can do that for me?¡¨

¡§ Sure. Um, Mr. Weasley¡Kwhat do you want them for?¡¨ Hermione asked softly.

¡§ You will know soon enough¡¨ was the reply she gotten back.

*

After Mr. Weasley was out of sight, Harry tossed out a paper and a ballpoint pen out of nowhere. Yes, a paper and a pen, not a parchment or a quill. Hermione and he began to brainstorm and jogging down ideas. It was almost the exact same time when they finished and when Mrs. Weasley called out for everybody to eat the dinner. As they sat down in the wooden seats, Mr. Weasley was already there in the dining room. Warily not to let Mrs. Weasley notice, Harry quickly handed the paper to him under the table.

¡§ Ron, are the gnome all caught properly?¡¨ The housewife asked doubtfully, when all the people were finally settled by the table. The son promptly blushed all the way up to his ears, stammered out. 

¡§ Well, um, I think, um, yeah¡KBut you know, you can never get **_all _**of them, though¡K¡¨

At the instant Mrs. Weasley understood that her son had been outside playing with God-knows-what, instead of following her order, all the while. Unable to control her anger, she yelled at him to go back complete it right after dinner. Ron was obviously reluctant, but after seeing his mother¡¦s ferocious face, he nodded his head.

There was quite a cold pause filling the atmosphere when they quietly ate their spaghetti and meatballs. Then, when George went to bring the leftover popcorn to the rest as a dessert, Mrs. Weasley vocalized again, also with a question.

¡§ Oh, Harry, what did you do a while ago, then? I hope sending Ron to do errand did not bore you out!¡¨ She laughed at her own joke, not realizing her children were staring at her with the words **_not funny_** written clearly on their faces.

¡§ Don¡¦t worry, Mrs. Weasley, I was just fine. After all, I did have Hermione to¡K¡¨ as he talked, Ron suddenly choked on a small meatball. He coughed a little bit, but soon turned back to normal. Seeing he was ok, Harry constantly continued.

¡§ I did have Hermione to, um, help Mr. Weasley write something.¡¨

¡§ Write what, exactly?¡¨

¡§ Whether or not they had seen strange things --- Muggle things--- happening when they were pretending to be one of them. You know, to help with my job,¡¨ answered the man nervously, before neither Harry nor Hermione could move their lips. No way was he going to let his wife got all blown up for his unique interest in Muggles again!

¡§ Everyone, here comes the brilliant Poppoco!¡¨ cried George, with an enormous bowl holding in the palm.

¡§ **_Popcorn_**, George. Gees, be a little comprehensive, can¡¦t you?¡¨ snapped Ron in a rather annoyed tone. He stood up and pushed the chair inward abruptly, and walked out the room. It was a certainty that he was mad. **_Very_** mad. 

Harry immediately sensed his best friend¡¦s storming anger. Being concerned and anxious, he told the rest of them that he was going to see if Ron was ok, and left the table. 

The guy traced up the shaky stairs. Eventually, he found a red haired boy sitting silently on the bed, having fire burning in his eyes.

¡§ Hey, what¡¦s wrong?¡¨ Harry asked worriedly. But the only thing Ron showed him was an empty gaze. That gained his anxiety up even more. For some reason, he had a feeling that the conversation was not leading to a good path. He sat on the floor, facing Ron, seemed to be waiting for an answer. After several minutes, or longer, Ron finally spoke up.

¡§ Harry, you want to know what¡¦s wrong?---It¡¦s you.¡¨

To Be Con¡¦t¡KOnly if you like it. Review and tell me what ya think!

_____________________________________________________________

Hey hey, I made up a few words in the chapters, to be more wizarding-like!

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter ^_^. If you would like more, R&R and tell me! _____________________________________________________________

ThankQz ~~~

Meghan --- thanx for R&R! somehow, FF.Net messd it up¡K*sigh* I would try to fi x the symbles¡K

walden psy man --- ^_6

Ginny .H. Malfoy --- hey hey. Ginny will come to importance later¡Kbe patient ^_^.

mary --- I would definitely e-mail you when it¡¦s all done!

me ¡V thanx. Can you recommend someone to edit it for me?

J000001--- I am so sorry¡KBut who can be my editor?

i_m_on_a_sugar_high! --- hey hey, wanna a H/H fic? Then you gotta come back and see if this is one **smile**

beth --- I am so glad ya like this!

JAZ ---thanx! You are pretty cool, too ^_^. 

Zach--- ThankQ~!!!! 

Crystal --- Glad ya loved it! Hope you like this chapter too!

hermione potter --- thanx for reading¡KI don¡¦t really understand what you meant though. =(

kool --- thanx a lot! **smile** I am really glad that you liked it! Please keep on reading ^_^.

lady/ FRANNE/ ForeverWriter --- I am sorry for the symbols. FF.Net is still giving me trouble when uploading¡K I hope ya like the story, though.

Lilianne --- thank you! I will update ASAP =D. School is hectic, but I would try my best!

Leaky Cauldron --- hey hey, I would definitely add more romance spices into the other chapters!!! **lol** I think it is really rare for Hermione to make such funny mistake, huh?

Sailor_Sista --- konnichiwa, girl! I am sorry that you don¡¦t like HP. But hey, thanx for reviewing my other achieves. Glad ya like¡¦em! 


End file.
